You're Perfect
by darkdickens
Summary: A collection of some Klaroline Drabbles. xxx


**Author's Note:** So I wrote this drabble quite a while ago, I'm just posting it on here for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

'I have been calling, leaving voicemails god knows how many times a day since he fled town and all he has to say is sorry, and over text, I mean he didn't even have the decency to call. Coward!' Caroline ranted pacing furiously around the Salvatore's living room.

'Caroline, I'm really sorry about you and Tyler, but shouldn't you seem a little more upset by the fact your relationship is over?' Stefan asked a little confused about his friends current situation.

'Yes Stefan I should, that's the problem here. You would think that I would be devastated, curled up on my couch for weeks watching re-runs of the notebook like most girls would but I'm totally handling this too well.' Caroline exclaimed and sat down with a thud on a small comfortable black leather chair situated next to the 3 seat matching coach across from Stefan.

'So then why are you continuing to beat yourself up about this? Go out, have fun. Do what you want for a change Caroline; you deserve it after putting up with all the hassle that seems to be drawn to this town.' Stefan replied trying to understand Caroline's worries.

'Your right Stefan thanks. How's Elena? Still the backstabbing bitch she was a week ago?' Caroline stated with a hint of anger towards the later part of her sentence.

'Yeah, me and Damon have come up with something.'

'Are you sure you don't just mean one of Damon's idiotic plans that never ends well?'

'It was his idea but I actually think this might work.'

'Yes Caroline stop worrying so much, you'll give yourself brain damage.' A girl with long, dark perfect curls said strutting into the room like she owned the place.

'What. Is she doing here?!' Caroline shouted.

'Katherine is here to help with the plan.' Damon says, walking through the room towards the liquor stand.

'Yeah right, since when does she do anything for anyone but herself?' Caroline says stating an obvious fact about the first doppelganger.

'Well I couldn't just pass up on the opportunity to torture my lesser half now could I?' Katherine replies with a smirk spread across her gorgeous features.

Caroline was about to continue when her phone starts to ring.

'You should probably get that Barbie, maybe it's hybrid ken calling for another booty call. You know that's what I miss most about you, such talent.' Damon said.

'SHUT UP DAMON!' Caroline shrieked.

Caroline makes her way over to the phone but the beep sounds and she doesn't bother. But then another beep sounds and the voicemail begins to play throughout the room.

'Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places, surrounded by food, music, art, culture. And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me.' Then the voicemail cut off.

'Ooh touchy, I always knew he was the romantic type.' Damon said with an even wider smile across his face.

'Haha, you can say that. Well I would love to stay and chat but I'm on saving Elena duty.' Katherine stated and made her way down towards the Salvatore basement.

'Better give yourself over to him soon and get your money's worth Blondie. If not you know where to find me.' Damon said in his normal sarcastic tone, winked at her and then followed Katherine down to the basement.

The room was silent for a while until Stefan spoke up. 'Now what was that voicemail all about? He seemed a lot more friendly than usual.'

'Yeah…that's the other thing I came here to tell you. We sort of became friends. I know what you're going to say but it's a really long story.' Caroline said in a high voice.

'You don't have to explain yourself, why are you ashamed of this?' Stefan asked genuinely curious.

'Because, if I tell anyone there going to think I'm a delusional idiot and then my friends will hate me and…'

'Caroline.' Stefan interrupted her catching her immediate attention and continued 'You shouldn't be ashamed or care about what people think. If they truly are your friend they will accept your decision and eventually move past It.' he explained but Caroline still wasn't convinced so he tried a different approach.

'Look, I used to be friends with Klaus, he isn't all bad. No one is truly evil. So if you want to be friends with him then no one is standing in your way.' He finished.

Caroline stays silent for a few seconds and then rushes towards Stefan crushing him with a hug and says 'thank you Stefan, I knew you would understand.' They both sat back down on one of the many couches inside the Salvatore living room.

'Now start from the beginning of the story I have a lot of time to kill. Then we will definitely be discussing that voicemail.' Stefan says and Caroline begins to explain everything to her best friend.

* * *

A couple days later and the Salvatore's managed to get Elena back to normal – well sort of. Elena, Rebekah, Matt and Caroline were all inside the grill. While Rebekah was in deep conversation with Matt and Elena was taking her anger out on the dart board, Caroline finally decided to get this over with and tell Elena about how she recently made amends with Klaus.

'YOU WHAT?!' Elena screamed at the top of her lungs.

'How could you do that, have you forgotten everything that he has done to this town? To me? My family? I mean did you forget about all the people he has killed, our friends. Aunt Jenna and Tyler's mum, Carol who didn't do anything wrong. How could you befriend a man like that care?'

'You know what Elena, I will not let you try to make me feel bad about this, I am sick and tired of you trying to control everybody's life. So what if I don't hate Klaus anymore and became his friend, look at you and Damon, did you even think for one second how knowing you too were together makes me feel after what he did to me. No you didn't. And what about Stefan? You don't even realize how much you're hurting him by sleeping with his older brother and yet he's still there for you when you needed him just like everybody else. But what does it matter? Your Elena Gilbert, you've got everybody around here wrapped around your little finger. It amazes me how you go through life acting like an innocent little girl when in reality you're just as bad as the rest of us. All those things you said to me when your emotions were shut down, I know you meant them and don't even try to apologize because I don't want or need your apology. Everything isn't all black and white Elena so stop trying to interfere in my life just because you can't handle yours!' Caroline shouts and then walks quickly into the back of the grill.

'Well, I certainly didn't see that coming' Rebekah stated.

Elena manages to control the urge to rip the originals head off and makes her way to the grills doors but is suddenly hit with extremely high winds and quickly closes them again.

'Where the hell did that wind come from?' she says under her breath.

'Greetings from the dead.' A voice said as he walked into view.

'Kol?' Rebekah says in disbelief.

* * *

After and finding out Bonnie dropped the veil and a very violent confrontation with Kol, Elena managed to flee but Matt wasn't so lucky and was left with a big piece of glass in his shoulder; however he refused to take Rebekah's blood afraid of being turned into a vampire and settled for the piece to be quickly, but painfully removed.

* * *

Rebekah and Matt soon found Caroline in the back of the grill after realizing she was gone too long and unfortunately Caroline was the next victim to Silas and currently wouldn't stop cutting her own wrists.

'What are we going to do?' Matt desperately asked Rebekah hating to see Caroline like this.

'We need to snap her out of this.' She replied.

'But how?' he asked.

Caroline then thrashed and managed to remove one of her arms from Rebekah's grip and made another attempt to grab the knife. Rebekah was too fast for her though and Caroline just kept fighting her and repeating the words 'I need to bleed, silas wants me to bleed.' So Rebekah took a chance and slaps the girl across her face, leaving a red mark. It seemed to have worked when Caroline stopped her movements for several seconds, but to Matt and Rebekah's surprise she suddenly flashed up out of her seat across the room and grabbed one of the darts and began to cut into her skin once again.

'Caroline! Stop it!' Matt shouts as Rebekah flashed after her.

'I need to bleed. I need to bleed. I need to bleed.' She repeats again, sending chills up Rebekah's back at just how powerful Silas must be to be able to do this to her.

'Matt, get me my phone.' Rebekah shouts while pinning Caroline's arms to her sides.

He picked up the phone from the bar. 'How are we supposed to get her out of this?'

'I have an idea, but you must trust me.' She said to him. He just nodded and Rebekah then continued 'Find Klaus's number and put him on speaker phone.'

Although Matt wanted to argue he didn't really see the point did want Rebekah asked and less than an hour later the hybrid walked through the mystic grills doors.

'What the hell happened?!' He growled as he made his presence known.

'Caroline is trying to bleed herself dry and I don't know what else I'm supposed to do to make her stop.' Rebekah said pinning Caroline's hands to the table for the millionth time today.

Klaus makes his way over to the two blondes and takes his sister place, securely preventing Caroline from moving her arms.

Caroline fights against him but he does not budge.

'And you didn't try to compel her to stop?' Klaus growls at his sister.

'Yes but It doesn't work Nik.' She replies.

'I need to bleed. I need to bleed. Silas wants me to bleed.' Caroline says again with a blank expression.

'Love, stop it. You don't need to do anything; Silas has no control over you.' He attempts to compel her just to be sure of his sister's words.

'NO. I need to bleed.' She repeats almost as a plea, as if she must accomplish her task and then she begins to thrash against him with all her strength. Klaus waits it out, waiting for her to back down but that doesn't happen and he attempts to get through to her but fails. She keeps up her fight and suddenly he crashes his lips to hers, stopping her immediately and after a few seconds he feels her respond. Kissing him back for a good minute before pulling away to catch her breathe.

'Klaus?' She asks and he watches as tears start to fall from her eyes and without thinking pulls her into his embrace. 'It's okay, Silas can't hurt you anymore.' He whispers in her ear.

* * *

After the events at the grill, everyone was on edge so Rebekah took Matt home and Klaus decided to take Caroline to her home as well. Caroline was still quite shaken up by the power that Silas had over her and was to be totally honest scared.

They came to a stop at her door and Klaus said goodnight. He was making his down the porch steps when she called out to him.

'Wait.' She said and walked to stand in front of him. She was silent for some time before she barely whispered 'Will you stay with me?'

'Of course sweetheart.' He replied and they made their way inside, settling on the couch in the living room and Caroline moved to settle in Klaus's embrace as she let the remainder of her tears fall.

'Take me away with you?' she whispered into his chest.

He was more than surprised by her request but he would gladly take her anywhere with him.

'If that's what you really want sweetheart then I would be delighted to.' He replied.

'I would like that.' She said followed by a yawn.

Klaus begins to stroke her hair, moving a piece out of her face and whispered in her ear. 'Get some rest love, I'm not going anywhere.'

'K' she replied.

'I love you.' Klaus whispered, thinking Caroline was peacefully sleeping.

'I love you too.' She muffled into his chest, taking the original hybrid by surprise before letting sleep take her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. :D xxx


End file.
